The Total Drama Gang's Adventures of An American Tail
' The Total Drama Gang's Adventures of An American Tail' is a crossover by Jared1994. It will be the 18th crossover in The Total Drama Gang's Adventures series, and is currently available on Google Photos. Plot In Shostka in 1885, the Mousekewitzes, a Ukrainian-Jewish family of mice who live with a human family named Moskowitz, are having a celebration of Hanukkah where Papa Mousekewitz gives his hat to his 5-year old son, Fievel, and tells about the United States, a country where there are no cats along with the famous Total Drama Gang. The celebration is interrupted when a battery of Cossacks ride through the village square in an arson attack and their cats likewise attack the village mice. Because of this, the Moskowitz home, along with that of the Mousekewitzes, is destroyed. In Hamburg, the Mousekewitzes board a tramp steamer headed for New York City. During a thunderstorm on their journey, Fievel suddenly finds himself separated from his family and washed overboard. Thinking that he has died, they proceed to the city as planned, though they become depressed at his loss. However, Fievel floats to New York City in a bottle and, where he meets the TD Gang after a pep talk from a French pigeon named Henri, Fievel embarks on a quest to find his family. He is waylaid by conman Warren T. Rat, along with the The Villains Team, who gains his trust and then sells him to a sweatshop. He escapes with Tony Toponi, a street-smart Italian mouse, and they join up with Bridget, an Irish mouse trying to rouse her fellow mice to fight the cats. When a gang of them called the Mott Street Maulers attacks a mouse marketplace, luckily Toby manages to scare them off but the immigrant mice learn that the tales of a cat-free country are not true. Bridget takes Fievel and Tony to see Honest John, an alcoholic politician who knows the city's voting mice. However, he cannot help Fievel search for his family, as they have not yet registered to vote. Meanwhile, his older sister, Tanya, tells her gloomy parents she has a feeling that he is still alive, but they insist that it will eventually go away. Led by the rich and powerful Gussie Mausheimer, the mice hold a rally to decide what to do about the cats. Warren is extorting them all for protection that he never provides. No one knows what to do about it, until Fievel whispers a plan to Gussie. Although his family also attends, they stand well in the back of the audience and they are unable to recognize Fievel onstage with her. The mice take over an abandoned museum on the Chelsea Piers and begin constructing their plan. On the day of launch, Fievel, along with Gwen, Courtney, Chris and Martin get lost and stumbles upon Warren's lair. He discovers that he is actually a cat in disguise, and the leader of the Maulers. They capture and imprison Fievel and the others, but his guard is a reluctant member of the gang, a goofy, soft-hearted long-haired orange tabby cat named Tiger, who befriends and frees them. Fievel and friends race back to the pier with the cats chasing after him when Gussie orders the mice to release the secret weapon. A huge mechanical mouse, inspired by the bedtime tales Papa told to Fievel of the "Giant Mouse of Minsk", chases the cats down the pier and into the water. A tramp steamer bound for Hong Kong picks them up on its anchor and carries them away. However, a pile of leaking kerosene cans has caused a torch lying on the ground to burn the pier, and the mice are forced to flee when the fire department arrive to extinguish it. During the fire, Fievel is once again separated from his family and ends up at an orphanage. Papa and Tanya overhear Bridget and Tony calling out to Fievel, but Papa is sure that there may be another "Fievel" somewhere, until Mama finds his hat. Joined by Gussie, Tiger allows them to ride him in a final effort to find Fievel and they are successful. The journey ends in 1886 with Henri taking everyone to see his newly completed project—the Statue of Liberty, which appears to smile and wink at Fievel and Tanya, and the Mouskewitzes' new life in the U.S. begins and the TD Gang begin to talk about a new adventure. Trivia *Olivia and Fievel will reveal themselves as old friends. *Heather, Alejandro, Azula, Ratigan, Fidget, Jenner, and Kelly will be working for Warren T. Rat in this crossover. *Kelly, the antagonist from Stoked, will make her first appearance in this crossover, and introduce herself to the other villains. *The storyline continues in The Total Drama Gang's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West. Category:Crossovers Category:Jared1994